Tales of Kamiah
by Pirate188
Summary: Kamiah was just an ordinary villager on her island. That is.. Before everything changed and something happened that changed everything..
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, when ancient islanders still believed in their gods, a young girl named Kamiah lived on an island with the rest of her village. She was just a normal village girl; nothing special. She always dreamt she was important though. She was always dreaming about people worshipping her for amazing things she accomplished. Kamiah was not self centered, she just wanted to feel important for once. Then one day she heard the tale of Moana, a girl on an island not to away who saved everyone on earth with the help of a demigod. Kamiah wished she could do something like that. She only wished she was chosen like Moana was by the ocean…

What Kamiah didn't know was that she wasn't as ordinary as she felt. What Kamiah didn't know was that she had quite a future ahead.. And it all started with pirates.. By now Kamiah was at the age of 15. She and her village never had to worry about threats to the island because there were no threats. Until the day the pirates came..

Kamiah was close to the ocean's edge, collecting some seashells for necklaces, when she saw a very large boat coming towards the island. This boat was much, much larger than the boats the islanders had, and Kamiah was shocked about how different and big it was. She had a bad feeling about it, and went to go find her father, for he was close to the village chief and if something was wrong, the chief would most likely listen to her father. So she ran to find her dad. She looked around for a few minutes until she finally found him. Kamiah was getting worried because the boat was most likely now almost to shore. Kamiah went up to her father. "Father! There is a large boat coming near the island! I have a terrible feeling about it," she exclaimed. Her dad'S eyes widened in surprise while he quickly ran off to get the chief. Meanwhile, Kamiah's mother came and told her to get inside their tiny house and hide just in case the newcomers were dangerous. Kamiah waited to see what would happen next..

(Sorry guys. This is a lot shorter than my chapter usually are, it's late here and I just wanted to publish this before I went to bed. Hope you enjoy this preview and if you don't, please tell me how I could improve ;) )


	2. Kidnapped

Kamiah fled to her house, away from the big boat. She peeked outside so she could see, but was mostly hidden. She looked down at her hand at the ring she always wore. The ring was very valuable to her because it had been passed down generation to generation in her family. It was tradition for the eldest girl to wear it. Kamiah got the fact that items passed down through families were important, but this ring didn't look super special. The part you wore was carved out of a seashell, and the top had a tiny little stone on it. The stone was a grey- blue. Though it was fairly pretty, there didn't seem to be any value for it. Of course Kamiah liked it, she just wondered about the ring..

Kamiah watched the ship come to the island while the village men came toward it, weapons hidden behind their backs if the newcomers were dangerous. Kamiah watched as some people came off the ship. They looked strange, Kamiah thought. The people looked as though they were from a distant land. The clothes the islanders wore were very different from theirs. Kamiah couldn't make out their appearance that well since her house was away from the shore, but she could make them out as they came closer. At first she thought the village men were allowing them to come into the village, but then she realized they were fighting off the villagers who tried to stop them. Kamiah instantly knew these men didn't have good intentions. Her eyes widened in terror as she heard a loud sound and felt the earth shake underneath her. She carefully looked outside again and saw a cannon ball coming from the ship, towards the village. She covered her mouth before she could scream. The newcomers were close now and she felt she should hide if she didn't want the strange men to find her..

Kamiah looked around her small house, deciding where it would be best to hide. Just as she found the best spot, one of the strange men entered her house. He looked at Kamiah up and down, as if looking for something. Then he grabbed her from behind before she could hide. She screamed and tried to kick the man but struggled as he got out some rope and quickly tied her hand up. He knocked her down to the ground and tied up her feet too- that is, after Kamiah managed to kick him in the face. That made him angry, and Kamiah regretted it as he made the rope around her ankles very tight. She tried to scream again, but before she could, the man gagged her with a piece of cloth. Her eyes swarmed with tears. She had no clue what had just happened and was extremely scared. She didn't know where her parents were, or if they were okay. And she had no idea how to escape. She watched as the man carried her to their huge ship, awaiting to find out what would happen next...

 **Okay so I need opinions. Should I keep the chapters shorter like this so I can post every to every other day, or should I have longer chapters and only post a couple times a week? Please tell me in the comments so I know!**


	3. Why do you need me?

The strange men put Kamiah in a room with three of her fellow village girls in it. Their hands and ankles were bound too. The men walked out of the room and Kamiah and the other girls sat in the room for a few minutes. Eventually, a man who looked like he might be the leader walked in. Kamiah looked at him. He looked menacing and not at all friendly. She studied him for a couple seconds until Kamiah saw the man look over each of the girls. Kamiah looked at them too. She noticed they were also wearing rings, though they were completely different than her's. Kamiah wondered if it was a coincidence all of them that got captured were wearing rings. The man looked at each of their hands. Then he spoke in a deep voice. Two other men came in. The leader guy looked at the other two guys. He pointed at Kamiah. "She is the one. She has the markings on her ring we have been looking for. Take the other three away." Kamiah's heart leapt with panic. She didn't dare speak but she wondered what they meant by 'the markings on her ring'.

She watched helplessly as the other girls were taken out. Kamiah wondered what would happen to them. Hopefully nothing bad.. While the other two men left, the leader looked at Kamiah with an evil looking grin on his face. "So.. You are the girl we have been searching for 14 years. Finally.. At last…" Kamiah was confused. She had no idea what he was talking about. Why were they looking… For.. Her? Afterall, she was nobody special. She wasn't related to the chief at all. She was just another islander…

The man kept giving his evil smile. "My name is Ahohako."

He paused as if he was giving time for Kamiah to remember something. Then Kamiah widened her eyes as she remembered. Her mother always told her all their culture's myths and legends, and Kamiah swore she heard the name Ahohako in one of those legends. It was a minute before she remembered exactly where she heard the name. Then she remembered. The name came from a legend of a vile pirate named Ahohako, who had an equally vile crew. They were dangerous pirates who showed no mercy when they stole treasure off other boats and ships. If anyone dared to get in their way… They would live no longer. And Ahohako in particular had a power that made him worse than any of the other pirates that roamed the seas. He had a magical tiki staff that allowed him to create and control fire when he possessed the tiki staff…

Kamiah knew this was bad. No one knew how he got ahold of the staff but Kamiah was sure the gods wouldn't have given it to him willingly. No doubt he stole it, but from who? No one knew for sure…. All Kamiah knew was that it made him even more dangerous. If he didn't feel like killing his enemies with his machete, he would burn them with the fire from the tiki staff.

Ahohako chuckled. "Yes.. You and your people have heard of me." He grinned evilly again. Kamiah's eyes opened wide and she tried to move as far away from him as she could with her hands and ankles tied. Her mouth wasn't bound so she could talk. "W-why do you want me? W-what do I have you want?"

He laughed. "Your ring of course!"

Kamiah looked at him, utterly confused again. "But why?"

He stared her in the eye. "You know exactly why."

Kamiah shook her head but then something in her mind triggered a memory. And old memory...


End file.
